


next time

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Dating, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: The date isn't anything to write home about.
Relationships: Angel Devil/Aki Hayakawa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	next time

**Author's Note:**

> something pining something longing something not being able to make out with a dude you like because touching him will literally kill you

The date isn't anything to write home about. 

They go to a bar, it's shitty and Angel complains the entire time, the beer is lukewarm which is in itself a crime Aki can't do anything about, and they end up commiserating outside while he smokes the last cigarette in his pack because it's that kind of day and it's not even six yet. The fact that he was 'politely' asked to smoke outside despite how filthy and empty that bar was is truly a testament to- to something. 

“It's whatever.” Angel says in that drone of his, sitting on the sidewalk as it starts to drizzle. Neither of them have an umbrella but with a sigh, one of Angel's wings lifts up to cover him from the wet. And only him. 

“You say that about everything.” 

“A lot of things are whatever.” 

Aki takes a long drag. He doesn't remember why he let Power talk him into this- or why he continued to agree that this was a good idea when Denji joined in. Probably because he didn't think Angel would agree. And then he did and, well. Now he's getting rained on. 

“Why'd you-" He waves his free hand in the air. "Agree?” 

“To come out with you?” The feathers spread just far enough that he can just make out an eye, staring at him judgmentally. Aki nods. “It's what we always do. Walk around and complain.” 

“And they say romance is dead.” 

“If you wanted romance you could have bothered Violence for it.” 

“He likes Kobeni.” 

“As long as we're on the same page that you came to the wrong thing for that, he can like who ever he wants.” 

“Is that how you see yourself?” Aki ashes the cigarette with his toe and then squats down beside him. “A thing?” 

“Sure.” Angel inches away, Aki chooses to see it as an act of consideration and not anything else. Because date, and all. “I can be your friend, if you want. Just don't expect a lot.” 

“Believe me, I don't.” A few feathers prod at his side. He wonders for a second if the feathers will do the same thing to him if it wasn't for the jacket and the button down and the under shirt. “Do you want to go back now?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

What do you want- Aki already knows the answer. He really doesn't expect Angel to give him anything else to work with. Angel agreeing to spend time with him on his own volition is already an achievement. 

“We can watch a movie.” Aki offers because he wants Angel to get at least something out of it. 

“Sure.” 

“Come on then.” Angel gets up with a grown, and frowns. It suits him, just like every other facial expression. “I would carry you, if I could.” 

That's met with silence so Aki just starts walking. The nearest theater isn't that far, three or four blocks, and if he gets there a little quicker he could get the tickets and give Angel less time to wait around. 

The movie is also nothing to write home about. He's grateful, partially, that Angel is the way he is, and that there's not a lot of effort he has to put into this partnership. He doesn't know if Angel likes him- well- Angel likes him exactly well enough to spend time with outside of work, and that's basically a marriage proposal. 

“Why did you ask me out?” Angel's voice is soft. The credits just started rolling and half of the theater is still crying. Some sappy romance- Aki's never been the type. 

“I don't know.” What's the point of asking someone out if you're only doing it to see if they say yet to you? “I wanted to get out of the house.” 

“But why with me? Don't I have enough of your time?” 

Is that- 

Was that- 

Aki smiles, despite the horror of it all. 

“Who else am I supposed to give it to?” Angel shrugs and watches the normal people mill about, the other couples in the room making out as the lights slowly filter back on. “I thought you were pretty.” 

“A lot of people thought I was pretty.” And they're both aware of exactly how that ended. 

“Maybe I just like your company.” Aki really doesn't know when he went from constant irritation to enjoy the few moments outside of work with him. Angel wore him down probably. Just like everyone else in his life.

“Maybe.” That's as close to satisfying as it's going to get. “Were you expecting me to do that to you?” He points to the other couple- the man and the woman still kissing. 

“I mean, there are dumber ways to die.” A fact he's unfortunately intimately familiar with, considering his two absolute idiot roommates.

“I'm glad we can ideate together.” Angel curls his hand around Aki's elbow. He's hot to the touch- almost painfully so, but he guesses that makes some sort of sense. “A true friendship.” 

He says everything so dryly, Aki has no idea if he's making a joke or not.

“Here.” He pulls out a handkerchief, an old one he dug out of his meager storage that a girl gave him back in high school. What was she up to? Probably not making out with a devil in a movie theater. Who's really winning? “If you want to copy them.” 

“Like a funeral shroud?” 

“Sure.” That's what it is anyway, “Here.” He unfolds it and presses it flat against Angel's face. The devil goes very, very still. “Can I?” 

“Obviously.” He leans down and presses his lips against the cloth. It's thin, and Angel's heat bleeds through it easily enough. It's almost like kissing a normal person. It's almost fine. Almost normal. What he imagines a first kiss is supposed to be like. Chaste and short. 

“Well?” He asks when he pulls back, fabric bunched in his hand now. 

“Humans get excited about that?” Middling to low- he understands. “That's what Chainsaw goes on about?” 

“He's an idiot, you shouldn't listen to him.” 

“Still.” 

“There are different versions. More tongue usually. But that's not really an option here.” 

“Right.” They leave the theater in relative silence. It's raining down harder now. Angel uncurls his wing and keeps both of them out of the rain now. Sweet of him. “I still don't understand why you did this.” 

“Did you hate it?” 

“No.” The answer comes quickly, quicker than anything else he's said all night. “There are others.” 

“I don't want to spend time with others.” That much is definitely true. Even Makima feels like someone so far removed at this point. “Humans are confusing.” Aki tells him, as if that's any kind of an answer, but Angel takes it, mulls it over for a while.

“Give me the handkerchief.” 

Aki does, without argument, before it's being pressed against his forehead, and then Angel is kissing him back. He sees it before it's actually happening, Future's little gift to him, that he gets to experience it twice. He wants to touch him, despite it all. Dip him into a real kiss and tangle his fingers in his hair. But, he'd die. So. 

So maybe next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
